A Close Shave
by Wallflow3r1
Summary: When Beth borrows Rick's razor she gets interrupted (Part 1 of my All In Tangles series) Brickyl
1. Chapter 1

Beth's hot and sweaty skin sings as she steps under the rapid spray of the shower. She tips her head back and sighs as the warm water massages her tense shoulders. After rising with the sun to help Maggie tend to Alexandria's ever growing crops she couldn't wait to jump in the shower as soon as she got home.

She thinks her daddy would be proud at what they're building as she watches the soil spiral down the drain, washing away the signs of a day's hard work. It reminds her of home; of hot days working on the farm until her clothes were more sweat and soil than anything else. The memory gives her a sweet ache in her chest, thinking about her life before. The sun was still high in the sky when she crept into the house they share with Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne and Daryl.

Glenn and Maggie had disappeared into the tool shed mid clear up and when they hadn't re-emerged Beth had no intention of going to look for them. She knew exactly what her horny sister and her husband were getting up to beside the trellises and the spades.

So, Beth decided to enjoy a long relaxing shower while Judith was at Carol's and everyone else was out doing their jobs. As another sigh escapes her lips, she lets her fingers find the apex of her thighs, the tips drifting over her damp curls.

It dawns on her that with the house empty she could do something just for herself without any interruptions or distractions, and her fingertip slowly traces the line of her slit. When she lets her eyelids flutter open, her own face is staring back at her from the vanity mirror. Her gaze drops to the glinting metal of Rick's razor.

The corner of her mouth slides up as an idea starts to blossom. Stepping out of the shower onto the tiles and leaving puddles behind her she wonders how long it's been since she shaved her legs. She used to love to rub her palms over the smooth skin of her legs after shaving. It's a little luxury she can indulge in now they have a home again.

She gets a thrill as she picks up Rick's razor and thinks about how the next time he runs the blade over his jaw he will be none the wiser of its little trip down her pins. Climbing back into the shower she grabs the soap and starts a lather.

She takes her time, carefully dragging the blade up the length of her shins and gently stroking the skin around her knees. The smoothness of her skin is delicious under her palm as she touches herself beneath the spray for a moment. She's just about to set the razor back down on top of the sink when it occurs to her that her legs aren't the only place she used to shave.

Turning off the shower, she sits on the lip of the bath tub, water sliding down her limbs to collect in puddles on the cool tiles under her feet. She parts her legs slowly and stares at the tuft of blonde curly hair between her legs. Her mouth twists at the thought of using Rick's razor to make herself smooth down there.

Her stomach flutters with excitement and the idea of being able to glide her finger tips over her clit with no friction sparks a heat beneath her curls. Reaching for the soap, she rubs the bar across her mound and slowly builds a soapy lather. Placing the soap on the edge of the bath she pushes her knees farther apart.

Like a fork on soil she gingerly drags the razor down her mound. The hair comes away easily and leaves a wide strip of smooth milky flesh. Beth repeats the motion until the top of her mound is completely naked and the razor is covered in her curls.

She turns then to run the tap and rinse the blade, watching the hair wash away down the plug hole. She's sat with her hand outstretched towards the soap when the bathroom door flies open, causing her eyes to widen and snap towards it. Daryl prowls in, seeming not to notice her as he crosses the room and lets the door fall closed behind him.

Beth holds her breath and stares with wide eyes as he unzips his fly in one quick motion and takes a piss in the toilet. It's only when he's stood at the sink, rinsing his hands under the faucet that his eyes catch hers and he freezes. He spins around, pushing back against the sink. His eyes are drowning in panic as they meet hers and then widen as they drop like a stone from a great height to the space between her spread legs.

Daryl's nostrils flare as he exhales in a rush and for a moment Beth watches transfixed as his pupils dilate until his eyes are almost completely black. Then her knees snap shut as if of their own accord and her forearms fly up to cover her naked chest.

Blinking rapidly, Daryl rears back like a spooked horse , knocking the toothbrushes to the floor as he scrambles for purchase on the sink. Beth swallows hard enough to make her throat click as she stares back at him, razor clutched in her soapy fist.

She feels a violent blush flood from her hairline down her chest as she watches Daryl's face suffuse with red. His darting eyes fly up to her face before looking down and away, then finally zero in on the door. Beth doesn't think she imagined the heat in his eyes that wasn't embarrassment, not just.

Without a word or daring to look at her again, Daryl pushes away from the sink and strides towards the door with his head bowed so low Beth can see the flush colouring the back of his neck.

"Daryl, wait," Beth cries out.

He freezes, hand outstretched towards the doorknob, but he doesn't turn to face her.

"Can you help me?" She says quietly, her voice coming out younger than she means it to.

Daryl does turn to face her then, looking her hard in the face. So hard that Beth knows he is working hard not to look anywhere else.

" _Beth,"_ Daryl whispers, looking somewhere between incredulous and pained.

But he turned and as he stands there his breaths are laboured like he's finding it hard to breathe. Beth feels a flutter in her stomach again like she did when she slid Rick's razor down the mound of her sex.

She didn't imagine the heat in his gaze when his eyes dropped between her thighs just as she doesn't imagine the spark she feels there now at having Daryl Dixon flustered and completely at her mercy. His face looks panicked, yes, but when her eyes rake down his broad chest to the front of his jeans Beth sees that he's something else as well. Daryl is hard, and he's hard for her.

"Please, I can't see and I don't wanna cut myself," Beth says, in a voice that drips innocence.

With a centring breath Beth relaxes her muscles, letting her knees drift apart and her arms fall away from her chest. Daryl's eyes track the movement and flicker as they settle for a moment on her peaked nipples. His tongue darts out before he blinks hard and drags his eyes back up to hers.

"Girl, you don't know what you're askin'," he growls, knitting his eyebrows together before looking away.

"I know what I'm asking, Daryl," She says, voice coming out a little husky, a little more adult, "I know what I want."

That seems to get his attention, his upper lip catching between his teeth as he swings his eyes back to hers. When their eyes catch she feels the heat in his gaze like flames licking her skin.

"Please?" Beth says softly, her lips curling into a soft smile.

Daryl's eyes search hers for a moment, and she sees it as a sign that he's satisfied with what he finds as his tongue slides out to wet his lips again. Holding the razor out to him loosely, Beth sits up straight, tilts her head to one side and spreads her legs a little wider.

Beth watches his expression darken before Daryl practically falls to his knees in front of her, coming to land at her feet with his head bowed like a sinner in church. Her heart is pounding in her ears as he lifts his head just enough to look up at her through his hair.

When piercing blue eyes catch hers she has to bite her lip to steady the excitement making her body thrum. His eyes follow the motion. Watching his tongue run across his bottom lip, she wonders if he's imagining the feel of her teeth sinking into his lip instead of hers. A little moan pushes past her teeth at that and his eyes snap back up to hers, equal parts lust blown and equal parts panicked.

"Y'sure about this?" He mutters, so low it's barely audible but she catches it.

Blinking up at him slowly Beth just nods.

Daryl reaches out then and takes the razor out of her hand, leaving Beth's fingers tingling where his callouses brushed her skin. His other hand comes to rest on her knee, his wide palm wrapping her smooth skin in heat as he nudges her legs further apart.

He leans in like a moth to a flame, causing her pussy lips to spread as he moves her knee. The movement makes her pussy twitch as hot arousal rolls up her spine. They both suck in a breath and that's when she smells herself.

If she can smell the faintly sweet scent of her slick Daryl must be surrounded by it. When she looks down and sees him staring between her legs with rapt fascination she feels another spark but this time in her chest not her pussy.

She holds the edge of the bath tub in a death grip as his hand slides down her inner thigh. His thumb strokes down her pussy lip, pressing at the bottom to stretch it taught. His eyes are glowing with concentration as he brings the razor to hover above her skin.

Beth holds her breath, her thighs trembling as he gradually brushes the razor down one side of her slit. When he lifts the blade off to rinse it, Beth lets out a shuddering breath, her clit throbbing with want. His hands are huge and rough, moving with a deft precision that makes heat flare beneath them.

What would it be like to have him learn her with those hands? She thinks she might faint at the _thought_ and grips the tub a little tighter. Daryl's thumb presses the bottom of her other lip taut and brings the razor down again. The tremble in Beth's thighs becomes a tremor and she flinches when his index finger nudges her swollen hood.

Daryl lifts the razor instantly but not fast enough to stop the blade from nicking the skin before the crease of her inner thigh. Beth gasps as she feels the tiny sting of the cut on her skin.

"Sorry," She whispers shakily.

Daryl's hot palm cups her inner thigh, his thumb gentling stroking her sensitive skin as his eyes swing up to catch hers for a moment. Beth sucks in a breath and holds it as the heat from his gaze threatens to burn her from the inside out.

His eyes only meet hers for a second before they drop back down. Beth's heart stutters as she watches Daryl disappear between her legs. She feels his hot breath stream across her throbbing pussy before his wet tongue flattens over the cut. A groan pushes past Beth's teeth as Daryl's hot wet tongue licks the blood from the cut, soothing the skin and sending sparks of arousal ricocheting down her slit.

Beth's head rolls back on her shoulders, her eyes fluttering like they want to close and that's when she sees him. Stood in the doorway dressed in his cop uniform is Rick, all hot eyes, hard jaw and dick straining in his pants.

Beth's hands fly up to grab Daryl's shoulders as she angles her body to hide behind him. She can feel his gaze looking up at her from where he's still nuzzled between her thighs, but Rick's got her pinned and she can't tear herself away.

"Is that my razor?" Rick asks, his voice huskier than usual.

Beth can feel the flames painting her cheeks crimson. Daryl pulls his head out from where it's buried between her legs and strains his neck to look at Rick, keeping Beth hidden behind his broad shoulders.

When his tongue darts out to wet his lips she watches Ricks eyes flicker as they follow the motion. Her breath catches in her chest as Rick reaches down and palms his cock through his jeans. She watches Daryl's Adam's apple bob as he swallows, and feels his hand tighten on her inner thigh, his finger nails digging into her soft skin.

"Might be," Daryl rumbles.

The blood pumps too fast around her body as Rick and Daryl's eyes catch. For a moment there is nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and it takes Beth a moment to realise that it's her own.

Suddenly Rick's eyes swing back up to Beth's and her ragged breath catches in her throat.

"Come see me in the bedroom when you're done here," He says, so low and rough her fingernails dig into the corded muscles of Daryl's shoulders.

Then Rick backs out of the door, pulling it shut with a soft click.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth loosens her grip on Daryl's shoulders as he turns back to her. His ocean blue gaze is swimming with something she can't name when their eyes catch. For a long moment he just stares at her without blinking, pulling a thread inside her too tight.

"Y'alright?" He whispers.

Beth licks her lips and swallows, shifting nervously.

"Yeah," she breathes, emptying her lungs of a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

Daryl tilts his head, searching her face and not looking entirely convinced. "You don't have to do anythin', you know that?" He says softly, his voice coming out gentler than she's ever heard it.

She can't help it; she smiles. "I know."

"S'ok if you changed your mind…"

He sets the razor down and circles his great big palm around her wrist, his thumb stroking back and forth over her pulse point.

"I didn't change my mind," Beth says, her head shaking from side to side but her eyes never leaving his. "I want you."

All of a sudden, her heart beats faster, pumping the blood too fast around her body and she wonders if he can feel it where they touch.

"Both of you," she whispers.

His eyes flutter closed. He turns his head, pressing a kiss against the back of her hand.

"Jus' say if it's too much," he murmurs against her skin.

A smile crawls across Beth's mouth, and her heart. "I will."

She turns her hand over to cup his cheek, strokes her thumb across his bottom lip and feels a shiver run through him. With the pad of her thumb she pulls his bottom lip down and pushes her thumb between his teeth. His tongue swirls across the pad of her thumb and his teeth tentatively close around her skin.

He moans low in the back of his throat and she feels it in her clit as though his face was back buried between her legs.

" _Jus' say if it's too much_ ," she says, the side of her mouth sliding up.

When his eyes swing up to hers they're at half mast. He bites her thumb between his teeth, hard enough to make her gasp and pull her hand back. When she meets his heavy lidded gaze he's smirking at her, his eyes sparkling playfully.

Beth's stomach flutters with excitement, her smile widening as she thinks about the fun they could have together. _Will have_ together very soon.

Daryl's eyes don't leave hers as he picks up the razor from the edge of the bath.

"Try'n hold still," he says, a little huskily as he pulls the skin of her pussy lip taut with his thumb.

Beth sucks in a breath and holds it as Daryl tilts his head back and drops his gaze to her pussy before sliding the razor carefully over the last of her curls. He runs his thumb over the silky skin of her now bare slit, admiring his handiwork through hazy lust blown eyes.

Beth whimpers in the back of her throat, it's barely audible but she knows he hears it as his thumb stills and he leans back, levelling his gaze on her.

"You ready?" He rumbles.

When Beth nods, Daryl sets the razor back down on the bath and stands. He holds his hand out and she takes it, letting him pull her to her feet. The warm air has dried her skin and her hair hangs in damp messy waves down her back. Despite the temperature of the room her nipples are hard points standing proud in the middle of her pert breasts.

Goosebumps follow Daryl's heated gaze down her chest, his tongue flicking out before he jerks and turns away from her with a grunt.

"Get dressed," he croaks, before clearing his throat.

The excited flutter in her stomach flies up into her chest as she watches him shift from one foot to the other. Beth can barely keep her eyes off of him, entranced by how affected he is, hardly daring to believe that it's because of her.

She runs her eyes over the hot pink tips of his ears and the flush colouring the back of his neck as she pulls on her little black jean shorts, abandoning her panties on the bathroom floor.

His fingers tap his sides, either with nerves or impatience -she suspects the former- as she tugs her green tank top over her head and drags her fingers through her hair, guiding it to fall down one side of her neck.

...

As Beth walks into the bedroom, Rick looks up from where he's halfway through unbuttoning his shirt and the heat in his gaze causes her to stop so suddenly that Daryl walks into the back of her, nearly knocking her to the floor.

Daryl's arms come up to catch her as she stumbles forward and she's glad of it because her knees feel a little weak at the sight in front of her.

With his shirt hanging open, Beth rakes her eyes down Rick's muscular chest and taut stomach to the zipper breaking hard on tenting the front of his pants. As Rick shifts, turning his body towards them, the handcuffs on his belt glint at her as they catch the light.

"Daryl, lock the door," Rick says, looking past Beth.

Beth's hands twitch at her sides as Daryl's warmth leaves her back and then her stomach tenses when she hears the click of the lock. The look Rick fixes her with makes her aching pussy clench and slick trickle down her smooth lips.

She feels Daryl come to stand behind her again, keeping a step back and she feels a thrill at being caught between them.

Rick takes a step forward, letting his eyes roam her body like a physical touch. She catches her bottom lip between her teeth as the excitement fluttering in her chest threatens to bubble over.

In a split second, Rick grabs her by the shoulders and spins her around to face Daryl. She gasps as he pulls her flush against him, grinding his rock hard dick against her ass.

Daryl's eyes flare and his jaw tightens, caught somewhere between panicked and aroused. He's searching her face, the uncertainty coming off him in waves as Rick's hand loops around her waist and holds her tighter.

"What were you doin' with my razor, Beth?"

She feels the stream of his moist breath, the scratch of his five o'clock shadow before she even hears him. He's all heat and danger in her ear. His voice is like gravel, vibrating down her spine.

Her head falls back onto Rick's shoulder with a soft moan that turns Daryl's eyes into black pools. Rick chuckles, dipping his fingers under the hem of her tank top and lightly stroking the skin just above her waist band.

"Don't be shy," he says, the roughness of his voice making the back of her neck tingle. "What was Daryl doing between your legs?"

Daryl looks away from her, his gaze darting to Rick's and whatever he finds there chases away the lingering fear in his eyes.

Beth swallows, trying to get her heart rate under control. "He was helping me," she answers, her voice barely above a whisper.

She feels Rick's wolfish smile against her jaw. Daryl's tongue darts out to wet his lips, eyes going a little hazy as they snap back to hers.

Rick hums. "He's good like that."

Beth watches Daryl's cheeks grow hot under Rick's praise and it makes her pussy ache.

"Tell me," Rick drawls, "What did he help you do?"

She watches Daryl's nostrils flare as he looks down and away, something like shame haunting his face. That tugs at her and she wonders if Rick sees it too.

"He was helping me to shave... the places I couldn't reach," Beth says, "So I didn't cut myself."

" _Where?_ " Rick demands, his voice taking on the pitch of a growl to it.

"My pussy," She says, more breath than voice. A flush runs down from her hairline to her chest, causing her skin to tingle and itch with a shameful heat.

"How did it feel havin' him so close to your pussy?" Rick whispers low and hot against her ear, but she knows Daryl hears it.

She's close enough to see the tendons on his throat grow taut and the lurid pumping of his pulse quicken.

"It felt good," Beth whispers.

Daryl looks up at her through his hair, eyes wide with disbelief.

"It felt really, really good," she presses on a little louder, holding Daryl's gaze. The flush on his face deepens and spreads to his ears but he doesn't look away.

Rick hums in approval, his fingers dipping just below the waist band of her jeans and tracing the hard line of her hip.

"Did he do a good job?"

"Yeah."

"You mind if I check that, sweetheart?"

Beth can't seem to catch her breath as she shakes her head. She watches Daryl's eyes follow Rick's hand as it disappears down the front of her shorts. A gasp jerks her chest as his rough fingers trace her velvety lips.

He freezes, hand cupping her pussy and she feels his jaw tighten.

"Where are your panties, Beth?" Rick asks, sounding wrecked.

Beth is breathless as Daryl's mouth falls open, but before she can string a thought together Rick's thick finger is nudging past her lips to tease at her hole. She bites her lip, turning a moan into a whine.

"You _did_ do a good job," Rick says to Daryl as he circles his thumb over her smooth hood, making her whimper. "Musta taken your time."

Gnawing his lip, Daryl turns an even darker shade of red.

"God, you're so _wet,"_ Rick murmurs, gliding a finger through her slick and into her clutching hole.

Beth gasps, her back arching against Rick's chest. When the arch of her back presses her ass against Rick's straining dick he groans deep in his throat. Daryl's head snaps up, chest heaving breathlessly as his eyes dart between them.

Rick grabs Daryl by the back of the neck and pulls him into a biting kiss.

Beth is trapped between them, Rick's chest at her back and Daryl's at her front. Rick's hand in her pussy and his tongue in Daryl's mouth. When Daryl groans, his chest vibrates against her nipples sending a spark of arousal all the way down to her aching clit.

When they part, he pulls his fingers from Beth's pussy, bringing them up to his mouth and licks them. Daryl's nostrils flare as Rick's eyes bore into his.

"You wanna taste?" Rick asks.

Beth watches as Daryl's tongue traces his bottom lip and she's sure she doesn't imagine that his cheeks grow redder still. When Rick's hand comes up to cup her chin she can feel her slick damp against her skin.

"Would you like Daryl to taste you, Beth?" He asks, in a voice rough enough to make her tremble. "You want his tongue in your pussy? You want him to lick your pretty little cunt?"

Beth feels her face flush a violent crimson and Daryl's isn't much better.

"Maybe if you ask him nicely, he will, Rick drawls, "Tell him what you want, Beth."

She swallows, her throat suddenly bone dry. "I want you to... eat me, please, Daryl. I want you to... lick my... _pussy,"_ She spits out the last word like it's poison.

A strangled sound punches its way out of Daryl's throat.

"I think that's a yes," Rick smirks.

He tugs on the back of her jeans.

"Take these off and go sit on the bed," he breathes in her ear, his voice low and rough.

Beth doesn't even consider disobeying him, quickly stepping out of her shorts and walking over to the bed. When she turns, they both watch her lower herself onto the mattress, knees locked together and hands curling around the edge tightly.

Daryl's eyes are hot flints that spark their way down her spine as she looks up at him and he looks down at her.

He lowers himself to his knees in front of her and she's surprised by how gentle he is when he slides his wide hands up her smooth calves to the back of her knees.

He looks up at her -heated, but with a question. Her heart melts and in that moment all she wants to do is kiss him, so she does. Leaning forward she presses her lips to his, sliding her tongue out to lick along the line of his mouth.

She seems to catch him by surprise because his mouth falls open in a gasp and she takes the opportunity to lick her tongue into his mouth. He moans, his hands twitching behind her knees and his eyes flaring in front of hers.

She lets her lids fall closed and gets lost in the heat of his mouth, his lips are so much softer than she imagined they would be as they start to move against hers. Heat rolls through her near-naked body and she moans into his mouth, squeezing her thighs together a little desperately.

When she pulls back, Daryl follows her, his mouth hanging open and his eyes heavy lidded as hers fly open and she sucks in a breath. Behind Daryl she watches Rick shift from one foot to the other, his dick hard and straining at the front of his pants.

Falling back onto her elbows, she watches their eyes darken with lust as she slowly pushes her knees apart. Her chest flutters with excitement as in unison they both wet their lips, staring at the space between her legs with unrestrained want. The hunger in their eyes makes her want to be a little mean and she lifts her leg, bringing her foot down flat on Daryl's shoulder.

The movement parts her outer lips, presenting her dripping entrance for their eager eyes. The way that these two powerful men are looking at her – like she could ask them to plunge a dagger into their own hearts and they wouldn't hesitate- makes her feel a little drunk.

"I want you to eat me, Daryl," she purrs, curling her toes around the leather of his vest. Even though she's speaking to Daryl she's watching Rick and when his hooded eyes lift to hers she smirks.

The growl that escapes Rick's throat is like a starting gun that throws Daryl between Beth's legs. She keens, hands falling to tangle in his hair as the hot wet heat of his mouth covers her lips. Rick's smile is predatory when her spine curves with a moan in the moment Daryl's tongue licks up her slit and past her entrance.

Beth is already half way to undone when he starts to mouth at her cunt hungrily, his upper lip rubbing her clit and his tongue exploring her trembling pussy walls.

"Oh _fuck,_ " She gasps, holding onto his head between her legs for dear life as she arches into the tremors shaking her spine.

Rick's eyes flash where they are still locked on hers.

"Watch you mouth, little girl," he snaps in a tone that makes her pussy clench.

Daryl takes that as a sign of encouragement, cupping his wide palms under her ass and squeezing hard, grinding her cunt against his open mouth.

"Holy shit, _Daryl!_ " Beth moans, her pussy spasming violently against Daryl's mouth as he sucks on her hole and drinks her juices greedily.

"Thought I told you to watch your mouth?" Rick says, taking a step forward, eyes glinting dangerously.

Beth's eyes fall closed as another delicious shudder rocks through her pussy, bringing her dangerously close to the edge. Daryl is relentless, exploring her walls like he's trying to lick them clean, drinking down her slick and nuzzling her clit like a hungry animal.

He moans as her fingertips trace circles across his scalp and the vibrations illicit another delicious pulse from her clit and a groan from somewhere deep in the back of her throat. The sound of metal on metal makes Beth's eyes flutter halfway open. Through the haze of pleasure Daryl is sparking between her legs she can just about make out Rick undoing his belt.

Beth blinks, fighting to keep her eyes open to watch Rick fist his angry red cock, groaning deeply as a little of the tension drains from his body.

"You want this sweetheart?" Rick says thickly, giving his cock another slow tug.

Beth's mouth falls open and her tongue slides over her upper lip as her eyes zero in on the glistening pre cum welling up at Rick's slit. She gasps as his hand reaches out to seize her jaw in a firm grip.

With his cock in one hand and her jaw in the other, Beth feels the mattress dip as Rick climbs onto the bed beside her head. Daryl chooses this moment to thrust his tongue deeper into her hole and, imagining it's Rick's leaking cock, she lets out a throaty moan.

Biting his lip, Rick's fingers tighten on her jaw and his eyes bore into hers. He looks wild; his pupils blown wide with barely caged need, but behind the raw ferocity there's a hesitation. He's completely still except for his breath which is coming out in ragged pants. When his fingers flex in almost a caress she realises that he's waiting for her to answer.

" _Yes_ ," she breathes, her voice catching in the middle as Daryl closes his lips around her clit and sucks. Beth screams when Daryl does it again, harder.

Rick's growl rolls down her spine as his hand tightens, prying her jaw apart and shoving his cock past her lips. Beth moans as she tastes the bitterness of Rick's leaking slit on the flat of her tongue. Her cheeks hollow as she sucks on the tip of his cock and swallows.

When she looks up Rick is watching her with those wild eyes. She sucks harder, running her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock and making him hiss.

"Never knew you were so naughty," Rick grunts, keeping a firm grip on her jaw as he thrusts into her mouth.

Beth gags when he hits the back of her throat, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes as he holds her jaw and fucks her mouth. He's smirking as he looks down at her, the tip of his cock bouncing against the back of her throat and making tears stream down her cheeks until the next time he does it and she swallows at just the right moment.

A guttural moan is ripped from Rick's throat, rattling through Beth's core all the way down to where Daryl's doing his best to suck her soul out through her cunt.

When she comes, Beth's scream is muffled by Rick's cock as she ruts mindlessly against Daryl's open mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick yanks his cock out of Beth's mouth and clutches it at the base, squeezing his eyes shut. At the same moment, her trembling hands push Daryl's head away from her oversensitive clit. When she looks down her liquid body, Daryl is staring up at her, eyes hazy but unsure, mouth glistening with her juices.

Before she finds the energy to reach out to him, Rick's hand tangles in the hair at the base of his neck.

"You made her come so hard she nearly bit my dick off," Rick says a little breathlessly.

Daryl continues to stare at her for a moment as the words sink in before he huffs a laugh and looks down. Rick yanks him up by his hair, crushing their mouths together. Beth watches them, her pussy throbbing at the thought of her juices being passed back and forth between their tongues.

One of Daryl's hands stays where it is squeezing her ass while the other tentatively reaches up to cup Rick's jaw. Rick hums into his mouth in encouragement and she watches Daryl's whole being melt into Rick's kiss.

With the aftershocks of her orgasm still pulsing through her body, Beth feels content, and more than a little turned on to watch Rick coax Daryl's tongue out of his mouth. There's a tenderness in Rick's touch that's just for Daryl, and she doesn't miss the way that Rick's forehead lingers against Daryl's for a moment when their lips part.

"I'm a little jealous Beth got to come in this sweet mouth of yours," Rick murmurs, kissing the corner of Daryl's mouth before pulling away.

A grin stretches across Beth's face as she watches Daryl's face flush with arousal, eyes locked on Rick's and breath coming in shallow pants as he breathes through the need.

Her smile freezes when Rick swings his lust blown eyes to her.

"Did he stretch you nice and good for when I fuck you?" Rick asks, mouth curling into a smirk as his fingers curl around the back of Daryl's neck.

Beth swallows down the urge to balk. As she inhales deeply through her nose she steels herself in the knowledge that they _want_ her, and that means she is the one with the power here. It's written all over Daryl's face; the way his unusually wide eyes are watching her – open, raw, _enraptured_ , but with an undercurrent of trepidation. She could crush him with just a word. With just one word she could destroy this strong beast of a man.

And then there's Rick. Rick wants her so bad he can't breathe properly. She can see the haphazard rise and fall of his chest, the tension in his throat. All she has to do is say the word and everything will stop. She rather thinks that they would continue without her but she puts that thought away for another day.

She has them eating out of her hand, out of her _pussy,_ and that knowledge makes her feel a touch braver.

Tilting her head back she levels her gaze on Rick. "Come find out."

She doesn't imagine the way that Rick's eyes flutter, or the sound of Daryl's rattling gasp. Rick recovers quickly, as she knew he would, his lips twitching as though suppressing a smirk or a shit eating grin. He keeps his expression neutral as he turns to Daryl, jerking his chin as they lock eyes.

No words are needed; Daryl knows everything that Rick wants and needs from him in just that look. They're tuned into each other on a wavelength that she can't access; it's for them alone.

So she doesn't see it coming when Daryl grabs her by the hips, stealing the air from her lungs, and flips her over onto all fours. His hands hold her weight until her arms are firmly braced in front of her and then he's gone.

Over her shoulder, she sees Rick clap a hand on Daryl's shoulder as they cross paths, Rick coming to stand behind her and Daryl hovering at her side. She can't help herself from twisting her neck to watch as Rick climbs onto the bed and comes to kneel behind her, fisting his cock roughly.

"You want me to fuck you, sweetheart?" He asks, his voice raw and full of menace when their eyes catch.

Her eyes drop to his bulging cock, standing proud above where his hand grips the base tightly.

"You want _this_ , darlin'?" He asks breathlessly as he drags his hand up his shaft, squeezing a drop of pre cum out of the tip. She doesn't miss the way that his jaw tightens and a moan dies in his throat.

"Yes," she says, her voice coming out so thick she might be embarrassed if she hadn't just seen Rick's cock jump in his hand.

"Yes, what?" He snaps.

Beth blinks up at him slowly.

"Yes, _Sir."_

Rick's pupils yawn and then his hand shoots out and she's biting the mattress.

"I'm not sure you _deserve_ my cock, little girl," he hisses, one hand on the back of her shoulders pressing her down, the other wrapping around her hip.

Beth smiles where her cheek is pressed into the mattress when she feels Rick's rough hand slide down her spine. Her eyes flick up to Daryl, stomach tight and nostrils flaring right in front of her. His eyes are glued to Rick, nervously tracking the movement of his hand as it comes to cup her ass with a hard squeeze.

She can imagine the cruel smirk on his face when Rick digs his fingers into her tender flesh, milking a whimper from her lips and making her pussy walls grab for his cock. Daryl's gaze nosedives, catching hers and holding it with a question. Her heart flutters at the protectiveness and arousal waging war in the deep blue seas of his irises.

Beth straightens so that her chin is resting on the mattress. "Have I done something wrong _?"_ She asks, eyes boring into Daryl's. His eyelids ripple and he shifts, drawing her attention to the thick line of his cock pressing uncomfortably against his zipper.

A resounding slap fills the air and then heat floods her ass cheek.

The burn is so sharp and sudden that it rips a moan from her lips. She can feel her eyes grow wide as they bore into Daryl's and all the colour leaves his face.

"First, I caught you using my razor without permission," Rick grates out behind her.

Before she can catch her breath, Rick strikes her other ass cheek with the back of his hand, scorching her bare skin and making it scream.

"Then I heard a dirty word come out of your mouth," Rick rasps, the words scraping their way out of his throat like it's too tight.

Daryl is tying himself in knots before her eyes; hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as though he's wrestling with the urge to lunge across the bed and punch Rick; mouth jerking open and closed like he's searching for a safe word; pupils black holes of lust.

Beth keens -a high and desperate sound fraught with her arousal – when Rick brings his palm down hard across her pussy.

"And _again_ , after I told you to watch your mouth," Rick whispers hoarsely.

Daryl's hands stop twitching, his chest stops heaving and Beth thinks that if she could see into his chest then she would find that his heart had stopped beating. Beth arches her back as hot pins and needles hurtle up her spine and flare out, spreading through her muscles, leaving them warm and tingling.

"I'll be good," she whispers, eyes locked with Daryl's.

As the corners of her mouth curl up into a coy smile the action somehow allows Daryl to breathe again and he draws in a deep shuddering breath. Colour floods his face, his expression slack like he's just been fucked six ways to Sunday.

Daryl's eyes widen as she lurches backwards, her scalp stinging as Rick's hand tangles in her hair and tugs her up against his chest. He pulls her head back across his shoulder, exposing her throat for his mouth. Shivers paint her spine as Rick licks and nips his way up her neck.

A heavy moan dribbles from her lips as she feels Rick's throbbing cockhead nudge between her slapped cheeks. Her eyes roll back into her head when the hand on her hip glides up to her breast and teases her nipple between his rough fingers. His hand in her hair tightens and when her mouth falls open on a gasp he covers it with his own.

Rick's kiss is gentler than she would have expected, his lips moving against hers in a caress as his hot tongue licks the back of her teeth. It's sure, practised and teasing; leaving her reaching for more when he pulls away, a string of saliva linking their swollen lips. His eyes are glistening and hot as they burn into hers for a moment, taking her in as she does the same.

Her stomach flips over when his eyes swing forward to Daryl and he pulls her head back by her hair so that she's looking down her face at him. All the attention on him, he freezes, hand between his legs where he'd been palming his cock watching them.

Beth sucks in a breath, her heart racing, as Rick takes the hand from her breast and wraps it around his dick. When he drags his cockhead slowly along her slit her pussy pulses on a broken moan.

"Daryl got you nice an' wet, but I bet you're still tight enough to snap my dick off, you insatiable little whore," Rick murmurs against her ear, nudging her clit with his cock so that she gasps.

Daryl's eyes glaze over and his palm flattens against his dick. He's unravelling before her eyes while all of the tension in her body winds tighter and Rick takes them both apart piece by piece.

As he drags his cock back down her slit he catches on her hole and she arches back, swallowing his cockhead. All of Rick's breath leaves him in a rush, streaming across her bare chest. A hand reaches back to loop around the back of his neck and she turns her face into the hollow of his throat.

" _Please_ ," She pants, her body thrumming on the edge of pain with need.

Rick's hands fall to her hips and he thrusts up, burying himself to the hilt in one brutal thrust. Squeezing her eyes shut, Beth howls as her body parts for Rick. She's slick enough that she doesn't tear but her pussy walls stretch to the point of pain adjusting to the presence of his thick cock.

When she opens her eyes she can see the watery figure of Daryl, stepping forward with his hand outstretched. She reaches her own hand out to meet his, linking their fingers as Rick pulls halfway out and then thrusts back in, punching the air from her lungs.

Rick chokes, burying his face in Beth's hair as he snaps his hips up in a fierce rhythm. Her fingers squeeze Daryl's, her half lidded eyes boring into his as white hot pleasure curls around her spine. His face mirrors hers, drinking in her pleasure as he clutches her hand with each pounding thrust.

Staring into Daryl's open blue gaze with one hand clutching his, while the other curls around Rick's neck as he mouths at her shoulder, it feels as though they're both fucking her with one dick.

Daryl's eyes break away from hers to look over her shoulder and Rick's mouth stills. Beth's pulse quickens when Rick peels his lips away from her shoulder and brings them up to her jaw, hot blasts of air misting her cheek each time the back of his thighs slap against her ass and he impales her with his cock.

On a particularly brutal thrust Beth moans loudly and she feels Rick's smile against her flushed cheek.

Rick slides his hand down from her hair to cup her throat firmly. "Do I need to gag you so you stop moanin' like a little whore?"

All of the breath blows out of Beth like a gun shot, her pussy fluttering around Rick's cock as he jerks his hips hard.

Rick's hand tightens around her throat. "Or would Daryl's cock in your mouth shut you up?"

A moan vibrates from the base of Beth's throat against Rick's palm as she watches Daryl's already wild, lust blown eyes darken.

Rick chuckles, his voice pitched low, raising goosebumps across her shoulders. "That gets you hot doesn't it, princess? The thought of both of us inside you, fucking you, _filling_ you."

Beth's pussy answers for her, clenching around his dick just as he's mid way through pulling out and making him hiss. Her lips twitch at having wiped the smile off his cocky face.

When her cunt relaxes enough for him to slide back inside he shudders like he's close to the edge himself. "Do you want his cock? You wanna taste him? Is that what you want?" Rick asks, sounding ruined.

Beth nods, cheeks aflame under Daryl's burning gaze.

" _Say it._ " Rick spits.

"Yes," She moans thickly, "I want it so bad."

Releasing her throat, Rick shoves her forward roughly, her hands only just flying out in time to catch her. His sure hands grab her by the hips and he slams back into her, fucking her like a jack rabbit. She _wails_ , high and desperate, as Rick's cock hits the back of her clit just right, making her thighs tremble.

"Daryl, would you be so kind as to give our girl somethin' better to do with that mouth of hers," Rick grunts out, his cock hardening inside her as his grip hardens knuckle white on her hips.

Beth looks up and Daryl is staring at her, eyes slightly unfocused. His hands are shaking as they rip his belt open, pushing his jeans down just enough for his swollen cock to swing out in front of her where she's pushed up on her palms.

His large hand cups the back of her head, cradling half her skull as he brings his cock a breath away from her parted lips.

She watches him through her lashes as she tilts her head back, leans forward and presses a kiss to the tip. A shiver runs through Daryl and into her, sending a rush of electricity down her spine that jolts her forward, sliding her lips over the head of his cock.

A growl rumbles out of Daryl's chest, making her pussy walls flutter around Rick's cock and pulling a growl from the base of his throat. Trembling with new heights of pleasure, Beth groans, her lips vibrating around Daryl's dick.

His hips jerk forward in search of her mouth, sliding his cockhead to the back of her tongue on a moan. Soon Beth can't tell who the moans and grunts belong to as the room fills with the slap of skin on skin and desperate gasps. Her head in spinning out of control as Rick's frantic thrusts lose their rhythm and she watches Daryl fall apart in front of her eyes.

His fingers caress her wild hair where they touch her head but just barely, his hips jerking forward as though without his permission. Beth sucks him deeper, stretching her neck forward to take as much of him as she can until he taps the back of her throat. She swallows a gag as Daryl's hand pushes her head down experimentally. Hot tears prick at her eyes and a gag circles her stomach lining but it's worth it when she watches Daryl's head roll forward.

"Oh _ffffuck_ ," he moans, hand pushing her head down a little firmer, a little faster.

Rick's rhythm falters for a moment, clearly surprised that Daryl has made any noise at all.

"Jesus Christ, motherfuck," Daryl babbles deliriously, getting louder with each rock of his hips.

Tilting her head back, Beth takes him in her mouth until his balls tickle her chin, tightening her lips around his length.

"Beth, oh God, _Beth,"_ Daryl pants, his eyes snapping open and his hand pushing her shoulder.

Beth's hands fly up, grabbing his ass and sucking his cock as he comes hard, pouring hot sticky liquid down her throat. When she looks up at him, her own gaze a little hazy. He's cracked open; his soul pouring out of his eyes and into hers. There's something raw and beautiful in the way he's looking at her, like she's just hung the moon.

She comes in an explosion, her whole body seizing as electricity lights up every nerve ending. When her pussy clamps down on Rick's cock he roars, yanking himself out of her just in time to spray hot reams of cum across her ass, glowing white against her slapped red cheeks.

Swallowing around Daryl's cock she sucks every drop of it that she's earned as though it were liquid gold, savouring the sharp taste. She runs the pad of her tongue over his slit until he's whimpering helplessly with overstimulation.

Her eyes snap open when Rick's hand in her hair pulls her off of Daryl's dick with a wet pop.

"Don't break him, darlin'," Rick smirks, tucking his own spent cock back into his pants.

Daryl staggers forward, leaning on the bed so that he doesn't fall on it. He looks fucked out and more relaxed that she's ever seen him. His hand is trembling when it comes up to cup her cheek and he leans in to press a lingering kiss on her forehead. She's barely had a chance to catch her breath but then Daryl looks at her like she's the sun rising on the horizon and it sucks the air right out of her.

"Thank you," he rumbles.

Rick comes to stand at Daryl's back, pressing a kiss to the space where his thick neck meets his broad shoulder as his hands reach around and tuck his exhausted cock back into his pants. Either or both of the actions make Daryl shiver, his eyelids swaying so low he's looking back at Beth with icy slits.

Rick's eyes are bright and piercing as they fix her from where he's nuzzling against Daryl's bare throat. Daryl relaxes back against Rick's chest as he catches his breath

Rick reaches out to cup the other side of Beth's face and she's surprised by how much gentler his touch is. "You did so good taking us both, sweetheart."

Heat flares in her cheeks and makes it's way down her spine. She can feel Daryl's come clinging to the back of her throat as Rick's hot mess on her ass dribbles down, painting her throbbing cunt.

Rick's thumb strokes across her bottom lip sending tingles of excitement across her skin. He wipes the corner of her mouth and when he pulls away Daryl's come is smeared thick and white across the tip. Beth and Daryl's hungry eyes follow as he brings it up to his mouth and sucks it clean. The hum of satisfaction he makes is so lurid Beth hears it in her clit and sees it in Daryl's expression. Every single emotion he's experiencing crosses his face like clouds crossing a wind blown sky. Shock. Awe. _Lust._

"Now let's get our girl cleaned up," Rick says giving Daryl a look. They're talking soundlessly again, tapping into the shared frequency of their intimacy that goes way beyond sex.

Beth squeals as hot wide hands wrap around her waist and Daryl hoists her up. Rick chuckles low and indecent as she scrambles for purchase on Daryl's thick shoulders.

"Don' worry, I got you," he murmurs into her hot sweaty skin, scratching his scruff across her ribcage.

Tired and orgasm slack, she lets her body curl around Daryl's shoulder as he follows Rick back to the bathroom. A giggle shakes her frame as she thinks back to how this began: with a borrowed razor and an interruption.


End file.
